Buffoon
Buffoons, known in Japan as Akanbe (アカンベェ Akanbe) are the main monsters of the series. To summon a Buffoon, a villain needs to fuse an object with a Buffoon nose, which comes in a variety of colors. Its Japanese name literally means the action of "pulling one's eyelid down and sticking out one's tongue". When a Buffoon is defeated, it drops a Glitter Charm that the girls can use to collect and to power up. The only exception are blue nose Buffoons. Appearance Although each Buffoon is unique in design, they possess some similarities in their appearance. Most are distorted versions of the object it is fused with, and possess a clown's eyes, hands, legs and some stick out their tongue. A term used to describe the monster of the week that is summoned by the emissary of the Shadow Realm when the latter combines the clown noses created by Rascal with a random object such as a volleyball or a tree. With some exceptions, a defeated Buffoon usually drops a Glitter Charm that the girls can collect to power up. The Japanese name akanbe, literally means the action of "pulling one's eyelid down and sticking out one's tongue." Powers Each Buffoon's powers depends on their possessed object. For example, some Buffoon monsters can fire high-speed missiles of their possessed objects, while the mirror Buffoon can reflect itself to create multiple images to create confusion. They have been shown to be able to jump to great heights, as well as engage in hand-to-hand combat. Buffoons also use their long tongue in combat. Types of Buffoons * Red-Nosed Buffoons: The first type of Buffoon, first used in Episode 1. They are made from Red Noses. Despite being physically powerful, they are vulnerable to the Glitter Force warriors' individual attacks. When defeated, they yield a single Glitter Charm. * Blue-Nosed Buffoons: More powerful Buffoons, first used in Episode 11. They are made from Blue Noses, which contain no Glitter Charms and are invulnerable to individual attacks. However, they can be defeated with Tiara Mode Torrent. * Yellow-Nosed Buffoons: First used in Episode 20, they are the same as Red-Nosed Buffoons except that they are summoned by Rascal. Yellow-Nosed Buffoons have the ability to disguise themselves as normal objects. * Super Buffoons: A more powerful version of the Red-Nosed Buffoon, first used in Episode 21. They are made from Big Red Noses, which can contain one, two, or four Glitter Charms. Super Buffoons are stronger than previous Buffoons, and they can speak in complete sentences. However, they are just as likely to hurt their controllers as they are the Glitter Force. Super Buffoons can't be hurt by the warriors' individual attacks or Tiara Mode Torrent; they can only be defeated with Rainbow Burst. * Green-Nosed Buffoons: Only used in the game world created in Episode 24. They are smaller and lack offensive abilities, and they serve as objects in the game, such as whack-a-moles and bowling pins. * Twilight Buffoons (Hyper Akanbe in Smile Pretty Cure!): A version of the Super Buffoon that can be directly piloted by a villain, first used in Episode 26. A Twilight Buffoon's facial features and markings reflect who is piloting it. Additionally, after a Twilight Buffoon is defeated, its pilot suffers pain and weakness. They are made from Black Noses, which are Yellow Noses or Big Red Noses coated in the blank paint used to cast the unhappy ending spell. As long as they have black paint on their noses, they are invulnerable to the individual attacks, Tiara Mode Torrent, and Rainbow Burst. The only way they can be defeated is by destroying the black paint with the power of the Royal Clock and then using a lesser attack, or by using Royal Rainbow Burst. References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akanbe Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Male villains